


Too Quick

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: Assassin's Creed, Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Modern Family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Lee's first appearance in Modern Family/Assassin's Creed crossover. Or, the author was bored in English class, so she decided to make trained killers sit on a couch and have their faces zoomed in on by cameras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Quick

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick guide:  
> [Name(s)] = they're sitting on the couch in front of the camera  
> [Name(s)] and text under is in italics = they're sitting on the couch, but it's a voice over the current scene. IF the words change OUT of italics, it means you're looking at the person actually sitting on the couch instead. If that confuses you, don't hesitate to ask for me to clarify. I'm not great at explaining my thought process to other people.
> 
> I don't know if this has ever been done, but I'll just go ahead with it. This does have the potential to become a series, since I know who would be where in the other families as well as some plot points in mind, so if you guys like it, tell me. I even invite you to write in the comments below whatever suggestions you may have for potential plots. If you don't want to spoil the surprise for others, go on my Tumblr; it's the same as the pseud I'm using for this ficlet.
> 
> NOTE: this is just an intro scene, as you could probably tell by the word count. I can work something out for what happens after the theme song, but if you guys want more of this series, I have to write an intro fic for the rest of the family first.
> 
> Usual disclaimer, I don't own these characters, the game, or the TV show Modern Family. This fic is purely for entertainment and not profit.

Haytham is sitting at the table eating breakfast. Seated at his right is a man with a hawk nose, bright eyes, and long dark hair with a bushy mustache. They're laughing.

 

_[Haytham]_

_"Charles Lee is a good friend of mine, certainly._ We work for the same firm, and I trust him with handling tougher cases since he's gained his footing. It's always good to have him over to talk." 

The shot cuts to yesterday, with a black BMW sitting in the street outside the Kenway's house. Charles is sitting inside, watching anxiously.  _"Usually he waits outside for my car to drive out of the garage, but I thought today could be different since it's bloody cold."_

 

As the laughter continues, Connor steps into the kitchen, backpack slung over his shoulder. He halts in the doorway; hand clenching on his bag's strap, he glares at Charles. The camera zooms in on his face.

 

[Ziio & Connor]

"How do I explain my opinion of Charles Lee..." Connor thinks in silence for a couple seconds, elbows resting on his thighs. At length he looks back up. "May I bring a weapon on camera?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Ziio immediately scolds.

"What? Do not tell me you think differently, Ista!"

 

Ziio stops short as well outside of the kitchen, beside Connor, watching Charles put a hand on Haytham's arm and squeeze. She looks at the camera.

 

[Haytham & Charles]

Charles seems to be quite excited. "Mister Kenway and I met when I first started working for Abstergo. H-he showed me the ropes, taught me what he knew. Officer, erm, office friendship, you might say!"

Haytham just smiles serenely. "You know Charles, you  _can_ call me Haytham. As you said, we are friends."

Charles' cheeks turn pink. "Oh! Alright... _Haytham_."

Haytham grunts in acknowledgement, taking another sip of his tea. He doesn't notice that Charles is staring at him in absolute adoration.

The camera zooms in on Ziio standing in the hall behind them, holding a laundry basket. She notices the lens on her and stalks away.

 

[Ziio]

She stares stoically for a moment before looking around. Satisfied no one is there, she takes a noose from under the couch.

"A knife is too quick for him," she murmurs.

Connor slowly peeks around the archway behind her and nods.

 

{THEME}

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! :D


End file.
